Everyone Leaves
by 500daysofSpencerReid
Summary: This is what should have happened between Elle and Spencer. Please show mercy! First story! Pretty pretty pretty please review!
1. Chapter 1

Elle reached in to the mini fridge in her hotel room when she heard a knock on the door. She placed the small bottle down and walked over to the door. She looked through the peep hole and was glad to see who it was. She quickly composed herself and opened the door.

"Hey." Spencer spoke softly

"Hey" Elle responded a bit taken back. Of course, her and Reid were friends and they were close but not once Spencer come by her room on a personal visit. She wasn't 1oo% sure he was here on a personal visit but something about his body language told her.

His eyebrows narrowed as he spoke, "You okay?".

Elle forced a weak smile, "Yeah. Why won't I be?"

Spencer ducked his head avoiding her glare as he entered. Elle didn't know what to think. Why was he treating her like a china doll? Why wouldn't he look her in the eye? Why did she since something more?

"No, Really. Come right in." she stepped back and reached for the small bottle she left on the mini fridge. _Im really going to need this now, _She thought. She caught spencer glare and couldn't help but see the worry in his eyes. Elle was a little taken back. Why was he worried? She was almost insaulted. Did he think she couldn't do her job?

"Wanna check my I.D.?" Elle retored. She wasn't in the mood to be lectured, she couldn denied the face that she did enjoy his company. She walked over to the small table in room. She opened the bottle and poured it in to her glass. Spencer sat on the dresser across from her.

"I thought maybe you might wanna talk." Spencer said nervously. The team was always close and they watched out for each other, but there was always a fine line they never crossed.

"huhh. Don't go all profiler on me." Elle picked up her drink and took a small slip.

Spencer was taken back. Elle had always very private about… Well, Everything but she was never so defensive. This worried Spencer.

"Elle, you got shot in your own home and then came back to the BAU like nothing even happened." Elle body tensed up. Everyone kept asking, "Thinking you might wanna talk isn't profiling" Reid shock his head. In all honesty, he was concerned. He wanted to help her, "Its psych 101"

In a weird way, Elle ways had a soft spot for Reid. How awkward he was, And how he always tried to be normal. But most importantly, how he never changed. Elle took another sip of her drink as she stared Spencer down, watching his face change and contort

"Please." He spoke softly, almost a whisper. His eyes begged her to let him in. Elle took another sip as she thought about what to do. She slowly placed her glass down and picked up another small bottle. She motioned for Spencer to join her. He hestitated before deciding to join her. He grab a glass and pulled out his chair. As he sat down, Elle slid over a small bottle. Reid picked it up and read the label in true Spencer Reid fashion. He twisted the cap off and pour it in to his glass. Elle took a deep breath before speaking.

"After he shot me, He reached in to my wound so he could write on the wall in my blood. I was barely conscious but I could… I could feel his had in there," her voice started to shake, "and sometimes its like I can still feel it."

Her eyes started to water. Her walls, the ones she worked so hard to build up, were crumbling. Falling down bit by bit, She felt so exposed.

Reid shock his head. He was glad she was letting her in but he hated seeing her like this. "Elle, He's dead. Your right here. You won."

(This is where shit chances)

Elle looked into Spencer's eyes. She knew that he was right but she couldn't belive it. She was trying to forget about it.

"This is the first time I've felt good since it happened." Elle spoke quietly. She took another large sip of her drink. She looked away trying to hide her tears. She didn't want spencer to think less of her. She didn't look back at Spencer until she felt a warm hand cover hers. Her eyes dropped to his hand wrapped around hers.

"Its normal for people who have faced a trauma to experience depression, But Elle, just know you can depend on me. I'm here for you… always."

Always. His words lingered in the air. Elle look down. She wanted to belive him. She wanted to trust that he won't leave her. She couldn't. _Everyone always leaves_, she said to herself.

"You … you cant say that." That broke the flood gate of tears. Streaming down her face. She pulled her hand from under his.

"What?" Spencer said hurt. He didn't know what he had don't to make her assume that he was untrustworthy.

"It not you. Its everyone. God, Spencer!" she pushed her chair out and walked to the mirror. She stared at her own face. Makeup running down her face, hair a mess. She covered her face with her hands and murmured, "Everyone leaves. Everyone leaves Spencer."

Spencer stood up and walked over to Elle. He stood behind her and lightly places a hand on her shoulder.

"Elle..." his voice was shaking. "I'm not going to leave you. I never will. I promise."

Smut? Normal story?

Okay smut version first!

Elle turned around. Spencer took a step back and watched as she wiped away her tears. Spencer saw a need in her eye. A need to be held. He reached his arms out and wrapped them around her shoulders. She stepped in to him and rested her head against his chest. Spencer was a bit shocked by her warmth. He liked being close to her. Elle reached around Spencer's waist and pulled him closer. She like being close to him. She forgot what it was like to be held close by someone that really cared for you. She then relized that this is where they should be. Tonight, now forever. She wanted to be with him. Her hand moved up his back and around to his neck. Her hands cupped his check and he was nervous. She felt him heart beat pick up. She laughed.

"Do I make you nervous Spencer?" she asked trying to relive some of the tension left in the atmosphere.

Spencer gulped as her hand started to stroke his cheeks,"Uhh.. No." he said very on convincingly.

Elle smile devilishly. She reached up and kissed him softly. At first Spencer didn't kiss her back. He wasn't sure what to do. On one hand he wanted so badly to kiss her back, but on the other hand he was sure she only kissed him because she was feeling lonely. Elle went to kiss him again but he pulled back.

"Elle, You don't want to do this. Your feeling lonely, which is complete normal for someone who recently went through a trauma. You don't… you don't want me." Spencer said heart broken. He ran his fingers through his hair.

Elle was confused but gratefully that he was so concerned for her.

"No, your wrong. I've always wanted to do this. Wanted to be with you. Trust me Spencer, I wouldn't do this if I didn't want too." She up for another kiss this time Spencer kissed her back. Her lips parted and she begged him to do the same. After a moment of contemplating what to do he gave in. The second his lips parted her toungue darted in his mouth. The kiss deepen. Theyre passion was undeinable. Elle pulled back this time. She panted for a moment before looking back up at Spencer. She was a bit light headed from her emotional break down. She look up a Spencer with lust leaking from her pore, her eyes surrounded by desire. Her hand dance to his shoulders before she pushed him on the bed behind him. Spencer didn't know how to react. He sat up and lean on his elbows.

"You know," she spoke as she climbed on to him, "I've always wanted to do this."

She straddled his lap. And gripped the collar of his shirt. She leaned down to kiss him again. He fought for dominance. After a moment of resisting , she gave in. She let go of his collar and started to unbutton his shirt. His hand found he waist as he tug at the hem of her polo. Elle looked up at him with a smirk.

Spencer immediately felt imbarest "Oh...Umm… We don't have too… I mean I understand-" She cut him off with a soft kiss.

"Spencer, Its okay. Just keep going. If I want you to stop I'll tell you okay?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Spencer bit his lower lip. This was really happening. He was really going this and not just with anyone but with… Elle. Her finger brushed against his skin and he let out a small gasp. He wanted to touch her. He gently ran is hand up her shirt. He tentatively placed his hand against breast. He waited for her reaction. She continued to kiss his neck. Feeling a bit bolder he started to massage her breast. She stopped kissing his neck for a second and let out an audible moan. He had an immediate reaction. Elle felt his member press against her leg. He moved his hand to her back to find the clasp of her bra. **

"**Bold move Mr. Reid." Elle whispered in his ear. He chuckled nervously. He finished with the clasp and slid is hands from under her shirt. She sat up and pulled her shirt off. Spencer couldn't help but stare.**

"**It's no nice to stare Spencer." Elle laughed. Spencer smiled weakly. She laid down against his skin. **_**So Warm**_** spencer thought. His hands found her waist. Her hands slide down his chest to buckle on his pants. Spencer closed his eyes in anticipation. She expertly removed his belt and unbuttoned his pants. She slipped her hand in his pants and began stroking him.**

"**Elle…" Spencer whispered as he pulled her forward. He began kissing her neck. Then moved down to her collar bone. He looked at her waiting for her consent. He nodded slightly. He continued to kiss down her chest before taking her nipple in to him mouth. **

"**Spencer…" Elle moaned. He continued to tease her chest. She moaned controllable. She knew… well she assumed he wasn't a virgin but she had never felt these things before. As if this emptiness inside her was being filled. She sat back up so she was sitting on his member. **

"**Oh god, Elle..." Spencer groan and she began to grin her hips against him. She smirked. **

"**Let's relieve some pressure." She said seductively. She got off his lap and started to take her plants off. Spencer turned so he was sitting in the edge of the bed. **

**Against his rational thoughts, He turned to her and asked, "Would you like some help?" **

**Surprised, Elle stood still for a minute. Spencer felt so stupid.**

"**Sorry. That was out of line." He turned away and stared at his hands embarrassed. **_**Why did you do that? She hates you now… **_**He thought. He fiddled with his hands not daring to look at her. Suddenly he felt her hand grab his.**

**She pulled them to thighs and looked at him playfully. He looked at her apologetically. She lent down and kissed him softly. He slid his hands up to the top of her pants. They continued kissing has he slowly slide her pants off. He brought them to her ankles. She stepped out of them and straddle Spencer lap.**

"**I think you're overdressed doctor." She purred in his ear. She pushed him on his back and knelt at the end of the bed. She yanked his panted down so they sat at the top of his knees. She climbed on top of him grinded against him.**

"**Touch me, Spencer." she moaned. Spencer placed his hands on her hips and pushed her down on him. They both groan. The tension between Elle's legs became unbearable. She rolled off of him and laid down on the bed. Spencer sat up and looked at her longingly. She spread her legs and grabbed the sides of the bed.**

"**Please, Spencer... Touch me." She begged. Spencer moved so he was sitting in between her legs. He placed soft kisses all along her stomach before running his hand up her leg and pressed softly on the bundle of nerves.**

"**Ahhhh…" Elle moaned. Feeling more confident, he started to make small circles against her. She grabbed on to the side of the bed trying to contain her moans. **

"**Should I…?" Spencer asked as his finger danced along the top of her panties. **

"**Mmmhhhm." She whimpered. Spencer grabbed either side of them and slide them down hastily. After throwing them off the bed, he kissed up both her legs. He got closer and closer, Elle couldn't handle it anymore. **

"**Spencer… please, I'm begging you." Spencer smiled before finally kissing her in the most intimate place. She moaned loudly as Spencer continued to kiss and tease her. His hand stroked her leg each time going higher and higher. His fingers traced around entrance before entering her. **

"**Ahh… Spencer. I… I need you." She cried. Spencer pulled away and looked at her. She sat and kissed his passionately. She put her forehead against his and looked at his beautiful eyes.**

"**You're so beautiful." He said in a low voice. She smiled and kissed him again.**

** "You're… amazing." She kissed him softly before he laid her on her back. He positioned himself above her. She looked at him wanting to feel every inch of him fill her. He nodded at her asking for permission. She nodded back and he entered her slowly. They both groaned. She hadn't felt this amazing her entire life. He could even form words to describe how tight she was, how it seemed she was made to fit him. He began to go faster and faster. **

** "Spencer! I'm gonna..." was all she said before letting go and feeling her entire body shake. Spencer pumped in her a few more timed before releasing into her. She laid down as he collapsed down next to her. She turned her body towards him and rested her arm across him. He looked down at her and smiled. She giggled.**

** "Why are you laughing?" He asked nervously, and out of breath.**

** "Because, you… and me. I'm laughing because your amazing." She giggled. He smiled and brushed the hair out of her face.**

** "You're pretty amazing yourself." He told her.**


End file.
